Various types of apparatuses for processing, assembling, chemical reactions, etc., conventionally comprise lamps for notifying an operator of the statuses of the apparatuses. For example, upon occurrence of stockout (out of stock) of components or trouble, a lamp of a predetermined color turns on to provide notification to an operator in charge of the apparatus.
In these years, there are a number of apparatuses available comprising displays showing various types of information for the purpose of advanced management of the apparatuses. When using such an apparatus, an operator can quickly grasp the operating status, the quantity of remaining components, the type of trouble and the like by looking at the display.
In addition, upon stockout of components in the apparatus or when it becomes necessary to replenish components, the operator confirms the quantity of remaining components which have been prepared in the vicinity of the apparatus, and if the quantity of remaining components is the same as or less than a predetermined quantity, the operator asks for an order for the components. A staff member in charge of order placement or the operator places an order for components, using a telephone, a facsimile machine, a computer or the like. Hence, for ordering of components, it becomes necessary for the operator to call up and communicate with the staff member in charge of order placement, or to move all the way to a location of a telephone, a facsimile machine, a computer or the like and place an order on his or her own.
When trouble arises in the apparatus, the operator moves to a location of a telephone, communicates with a variety of departments within a manufacturer in charge of designing the mechanism and the control of the apparatus and various relevant companies such as an after-sales service company, a sales company of components and manufacturers of measuring instruments attached to the apparatus, and discusses countermeasures with them. In this case, the operator must be away from his/her place of duty for a long period of time.